


Always kiss me goodnight

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Description of Injuries, Gen, Jail, M/M, WARNINGS:, mention of hangings, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603798.html?thread=84078486#t84078486">Original fiction, any M/M, “always kiss me goodnight.”</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always kiss me goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a few mistakes, thanks for reading!

Raenan strode through the Capital urgently, many eyes that avoided him as he passed. Finally he reached the entrance to the guardhouse.

He grabbed Sewra by the collar, rattling him in that unnecessary armor, they were never under attack, but they would be if they didn't release him.

“Where is he?” he questioned viciously, their noses a centimeter apart.

“That _disgusting thing_ is in a cell, and tomorrow he’ll hang from a noose, where he belongs.” Sewra sneered at him and Raenan released him, knowing causing him bodily harm would only worsen the situation.

That didn't stop him from muttering this threateningly close to his ear, “When this is over, I’m going to see to it that you swing from the noose.” Then he walked past them, not even glancing back to see his reaction. He looked in each cell as he walked past, searching for him. He quickened his pace a little, he had to find him

He walked past one cell that had a man curled into himself, before turning back to look again. There was something familiar about that figure, those clothes…

“Darek?” He tested hesitantly, the prisoner groaned, stretching out, wincing a few times in the process.

“R-Raen?” He asked carefully, not wanting to reopen the wounds on his face. He tilted his head to look up at him, unsure if the man standing in front of his cell was real, or just a hallucination.

Raenan fell to his knees, reaching his arms through the bars, desperately grasping towards him. “Darek!” his throat constricted at the sight of the man, “What did they do to you!?” he stared horrified at the sight of his face swollen and leaking blood. His dark brown skin purpled with bruises.

Darek laughed weakly, dribbles of blood escaping his mouth as his laughter transformed into harsh coughing, “Oh you know, the usual. What about you?” His voice was rough and barely perceptible.

“They didn't do anything to me,” he struggled, breathing hitched as he tried to keep from bursting out, in tears, anger, something.

“And…” straining to talk through his labored breathing he continued, “Janus?”

“She--!” Raenan blanched for a moment he’d forgotten that Darek would still be worried about her, “She’s fine, she’s out of the city. Don’t speak, you’re hurting yourself!”

Darek moved across the floor tediously, he shakily held onto Raenan’s hand, “Sorry.”

“Ssh.” Raen hushed him softly, gripping his hand a little tighter.

They didn't speak for a while, just clasped hands and breathed together.

“They’re all fine, I helped Janus get them out, then she left with them.” He spoke quietly, as if to preserve the silence that had settled between them. He didn't mention how she’d begged him to come, saying that she couldn't lose them both, he’d left after telling her Darek was not lost yet.

“Why didn't you go?” the way he said it seemed disappointed, like somehow he’d failed.

“I needed to help you.” he said simply, “And I had to do this.” He leaned in and pressed close to the bars of the cell, gently, tugging Darek towards him. He complied and moved closer, letting Raen bring his hand to his lips and softly kiss him.

He huffed out another horse laugh, “You always kiss me goodnight.” his fondness was evident even with the hassle it was to talk.

“I’m going to see the Queen and convince her to release you or they’ll have all-out war on their hands.” He didn't mention all the variables of what could happen in this statement.

“What about the King?”

“The King is weak and he trusts far too much in the guard.” there was another spell of quietness as they sat.

“I’ll get you out of here one way or another.” Raenan nodded in his determination, he said it as a promise.

“It’s not your fault I’m here.”

“Doesn't matter,” He stood, “I have to go.” reluctantly, he pulled his hand away.

“Goodnight.” Darek spoke up, voice wavering.

Raenan turned back and kneeled before him once again. He gave a tiny, bittersweet smile, “Goodnight.” He gingerly cupped his bruised cheek before finally pulling away and walking down the corridor. He did glance back now, seeing Darek slowly pulling away from the bars.

_One way or another._


End file.
